The next great adventure
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: Dean can not make a deal for Sam's life and on Pern a new clutch of eggs are about to hatch. What do these event have in common? One shot. Warning Character death and suicide.


The next great adventure

**I don't own either Supernatural or Dragonriders of Pern.**

**I have only just started to read Dragonrididers of Pern series so I apologise if I get anything wrong. :)**

**Warning: Character Death and Suicide**.

"Done." The crossroads demon said with glee. For a moment Dean wondered if he'd done the right thing, it was only a year. But yes, yes it was Sammy was worth it, he was worth it all. Suddenly the demon liked confused.

"I can't do it," she said.

"What!" Dean roared. "What do you mean you can't do it, what more do you want, bitch?" The demon stepped back half a pace from Dean's anger. But then her face blanked.

"Your brothers soul was marked for reincarnation, it has passed beyond my reach," she said. Dean's whole body seemed to crumple in on itself, as he realised that he would never see his little brother again. "I would say I'm sorry but.." She shrugged, demons were never sorry about anything. "See ya around Dean Winchester," she said before vanishing. Leaving a broken Dean to stare at where she used to be, with only one thing on his mind. What the hell was he meant to now?

Later

"Nobody move unless you want to see..." they were never going to find out what Jake had planned as he was cut off by the loud sound of a gun discharging and Jake's dead body collapsed with a bullet wound in his forehead. Bobby and Ellen turned to see Dean lowing his gun, Dean's body was tense but eyes were dead to emotion.

"Dean, honey?" Ellen said. Dean turned his dead eyes on her and he voice failed her, it was painful to see eyes that were usually so full of life and emotion, so deadened. Deans gaze flicked to Bobby before he turned and walked away.

"Dean don't..." Bobby cut off and Dean began to run. Bobby and Ellen glanced at each over before running after they friend. They got back to the cars, just in time to here tyres squealing and to see the Impalas rear light speeding off into the night. They exchanged looks again. They had stopped the Devils Gate being opened but at what cost.

Later

Bobby cured as the phone rang, he'd just being about to go to bed. He grabbed the phone and answered gruffly.

"Yeah, this better be worth it." There was a long pause on the other end.

"Bobby." Bobby's face lighten in relief, he'd know that voice anywhere.

"Dean, where'd you been, boy?"

"Bobby promise me something," Bobby had never heard Dean sound so tired and defeated in all the time he'd know the boy. "Promise me that you'll get the yellow-eyed demon for us." That set off all kinds of alarm bells, it almost sound like Dean was passing on the flame of vengeance to him, which he would only do if... no he could think that there was no way a Winchester would do that, was there?

"We'll do it together son, just tell me where you are." as he spoke he struggled to get his jacket on.

"Promise me, Bobby."

"Okay, just don't do anything stupid, and I'll come and get ya." There was a sigh on the other end, that was almost of relief.

"Thanks, Bobby, You'll take good care of her won't you?" Bobby stood frozen for a moment, before he grabed his keys and heading out the door. There was only one 'her' in Dean's life and it made Bobby uneasy about where this conversation was going.

"Dean don't be an idj..."

"I'm sorry." Then there was a loud crack followed by a heavy thump. The phone fell from Bobby's hand as he stood frozen in the doorway. A lone tear fell down the cheek of the old Hunter as he silently mourned the passing of the last Winchester.

He had died, he was sure of it. He'd felt the knife enter his back and remembered the feeling of his life drifting away as he was held by his distraught brother. But if he was dead shouldn't he be with Mum and Jess? Instead he was here, wherever here was, it was cramped and his body felt different, not wrong just not the same as he was used to.

It was then at the memories started coming, it wasn't a painful process just a little overwhelming. Pern, Weyr, Thread, Dragons, Dragonriders it came thick and fast and took awhile for Sam sort it out in his mind. Dragon, that's what he was now, a Dragon of Pern, he was going to have a rider and he was going to protect the world from the threat the Thread. It was a lot to take in. It was then that he felt it, the urge to be free from his egg, for that was where he was now his egg, to start his new life. He struggled and pushed, it was a lot harder than he'd thought it would be but soon he felt the shell crack around his snout as he pushed and quickly rest of the shell fell away and he rolled out onto the ground, his new eyes blinking in the sunlight. But soon he gave into the new instinct and his mind searched for someone worthy of being his rider.

He gave a bleating roar that sounded pathetic even to his ears, there was a was familiar mind out there and he had to get to it. As he made his way shakily to the youth that contained the familiar mind he notice absentmindedly that his scales were a dark bronze colour. As he approached the youth the eyes met and in that moment they impressed, it was also then that Sam realised why the mind of the young man felt so familiar.

"_Dean?_" he sent to his new rider. The youth blinked in surprise then smiled.

"_Sammy?_" he sent back. Sam would have smiled if he could, but Dean dropped and embraced him in a fierce hug. Sam basked in the love of his rider that used to be his brother and he knew that together they would face what ever this new world could throw at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh wow that almost had me crying!<strong>

**Hope you like it, please let me know. **

**This was inspired by the only other Supernatural and Dragonriders of Pern, Big Brothers IS Here.**

** And dedicated to Bobmin356, for without his truly fantastic story The Queen who fell to Earth I would never have heard of the Dragonriders of Pern. So thank you Bobmin356.**

**If you haven't read either of the those stories I suggest you do.  
><strong>

**SSG**


End file.
